rosariotokivafandomcom-20200214-history
Taiga Nobori
History Childhood Taiga Nobori is Wataru's childhood friend and older half-brother. He enrolls as a second year student in Yōkai Academy after the Newspaper Club's return, happily reuniting with his childhood friend Wataru. However, Taiga has a mission. He's come to Yōkai Academy to kill the main threat to their race, Kiva. With the assistance of Sagark, Taiga transforms into Kamen Rider Saga, armed with the Jacorder which has a whip-like Bute Mode and sword-like Rod Mode, Saga isn't something to be trifled with. Though he only possesses one form, Saga can easily match Kiva Emperor Form in battle. Taiga befriends the members of the Newspaper Club easily and falls for Moka who he deems worthy to be his Queen. In order for him to claim her without resistance from Wataru, he tries to help Mizore and Kurumu to win his heart so there wouldn't be any hard feelings. He even helped to save them. However, after his identity as Saga and King is exposed, they ostracised him for attempting to kill Wataru. He earns Wataru's forgiveness but the girls still do not trust him as he continues to try and make amends. During the School Festival, Taiga assists Wataru in fighting the Sabbats by summoning the Sagark Mother and other Sagarks to assist them. Afterwards, he and Wataru go in search for their mother. Personality Taiga hides his scheming, cold and arrogant personality under a bright and cheerful facade when he is around people. He seems very knowledgeable about the Mazoku and the Yokai as he knew little of the Yuki-onna. Taiga has a disdain for humans but he slowly warms up to them. Despite seeing Kiva as the enemy of his clan, he has a good heart shown when he saved Kurumu from the incubus and Mizore from the Mind Flayer on chapter 16 and 17. Powers and Abilities Like on the series, Taiga can transform into Saga by inserting the Jacorder into Sagark after the Sagark Belt is formed. It is with this same item that Saga performs the Snaking Death-break. Though his Fangire form is a mystery, he displays impressive powers such as summoning a giant shadowy mass of vipers or conjuring up the Feathered Serpent called Kukulkan and multiple giant Sagark under a larger Mother Sagark as his support shown on chapter 23 when he's facing the Sabbats. Equipment Sagark Belt The Sagark Belt is Kamen Rider Saga's means of transforming when the Jacorder is placed into it. It is a form manifested by the ancient UFO-like cobra monster Sagark who was created by the Fangires in the distant past and has been by Taiga's side as a baby. Sagark speaks in only the long forgotten Fangire language, with only Taiga able to understand him, only speaking in modern language phrases when Taiga becomes Saga or when a Fuestle is used. Fuestles Like Kiva, Saga accesses his arsenal through the Fuestles, which he gives to Sagark to blow into to evoke a power-up. *Wake Up: This Fuestle allow Saga to perform his Snaking Death-Break. Jacorder The Jacorder is an item that is inserted into Sagark to evoke the transformation into Saga. In battle, it has two modes, the rapier-like Rod Mode and the whip-like Bute Mode. After using the Wake Up Fuestle, Saga turns day into crescent moon night as he executes his Snaking Death-Break attack with the destructive power of the Jacorder's two modes, piercing the target with Rod Mode before jumping through the Kiva insignia formed in midair to hang the target using the Bute Mode until it is destroyed Relationships Wataru Kurenai (half-brother) Moka Akashiya (former love interest) When he first saw Moka's true self, he was enarmoured by her beauty and power. He vows to make her his queen by helping Kurumu and Mizore to win Wataru's heart knowing that he will never want to see either of them sad. When the school festival starts, he confessed his love to her, but reassures her to give her some time to think about his feelings for her. Later in the story, his feelings for Moka began to fade as he now have feelings for Mio since she's the new Queen of the Fangires. Kurumu Kurono (friend) Mizore Shirayuki (friend) Maya Kurenai (mother) Mio Suzuki (fiancée) Bishop (former advisor/enemy) Category:Characters Category:Fangire Category:Kamen Rider